Notre devoir
by Orgrac
Summary: Tu devrais lui foutre la paix Hermione, il a assez donné. Son témoignage est nécessaire pour tous. Ils doivent savoir Harry. Les Survivants doivent raconter, c'est notre devoir.


Disclaimer : Tout appartient a l' auteure de Harry Potter, J.

* * *

Notre devoir

L'ordre du Phénix vous a peut- être était décrit comme l'organisation légendaire qui lutta par deux fois contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Des hommes du Bien, serviteurs de la Lumière, adeptes de Dumbledore, protecteurs du Survivant. Si ce modèle s'applique fort bien à ceux que l'Histoire a mis en lumière il n'en reste pas moins que des créatures de l'Ombre se sont retrouvées sous l'influence du Vieil Homme, des hommes comme Séverus Rogue, Peter Pettigrow, Alastor Maugrey ou encore Mondingus Fletcher. Les trois premiers vous disent sans doutes quelque chose, illustres Sorciers ou encore immonde traitre dont les vies n'ont pu survivre à l'accomplissement de la prophétie. C'est oublier le dernier, escroc de la pire espèce, canaille des bas-fonds, il représente pourtant de la façon la plus forte l'idéologie du maitre du Phénix.

« Pour ce que j'en dis, pff autant crever sans faire de vague, histoire que ça se tasse un peu. Qui a envie de se souvenir de moi pardieu ? Personne. Satanée Weasley et ses façons. « L'histoire a besoin de connaître les héros de l'ombre Mondingus, vraiment, vous êtes un des symboles les plus fort de notre lutte. »

Pouffiasse. Bah, de toute façon je suis obligé d'écrire. Je dois raconter ma vie et la connaissant, tant que ce sera pas correctement fait, me laissera jamais tranquille cette furie. Encore heureux qu'elle me laisse du lest sur ce que je raconte. Faut bien que j'avertisse le lecteur que c'est pas du joli-joli ma vie. Bon ben vous voilà prévenus.

Je suis pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler un grand sorcier, bien sûr je suis pas une quiche non plus ! Je connais quelques sorts qui pourrait faire regretter à ces « je me la pète » tout juste diplômés de Poudlard de se moquer de moi. Ben oui, je suis pas passé par Poudlard et pourtant je suis un « héros de guerre ». Ça vous épate ! Petite famille, sorcier moyen, pas de quoi étrangler un strangulot. En fait je suis allé étudier au Collège de formation Magique de Dublin, des années sympathiques ma fois. Me suis fait quelque potes que je n'ai pas trop lâcher après, bon yen à deux qui sont mort à Azkaban. Je suis sorti plutôt bien diplômés sur ma vingtaine (ASPIC d'Enchantement et Potion s'il vous plait ! BUSES de Soin au Créature Magique et Botanique), bref, un bon ptit parcours qui offrait pas mal d'opportunités. Dehors on continuait de se remettre de la chute de Grindelwald qui avait eu lieu quelques cinq ans plus tôt. C'est d' ailleurs dans ce bordel ambiant que j'ai commencé mes petits trafics. Aiguillé par un camarade d'école plus âgé je me suis retrouvé à bosser chez un grossiste d'ingrédient de potion. Y en avait une sacrée quantité dans son échoppe. L'autre m'a proposé de chaparder quelques ingrédients et de les revendre à d'anciens sympathisants du Mal et autre personne sur liste noire du ministère. Ça s'est passé sans soucis les premiers mois, je m'en tirais avec un sacrément joli pactole et mes nuits étaient des tourbillons entre filles et alcools. A cette époque j'avais encore de quoi accrocher la demoiselle héhé.

Puis un sacré salaud d'entrepreneur a amélioré les sortilèges d'inventaire en voulant savoir combien un veracrasse pouvait avoir comme vermisseaux. Ca a tout changé et je me suis fait avoir par mon patron. J'ai dû rembourser mon vol, bon évidement a prix grossiste, donc je gardais le profit et seulement de cette fois ci, je l'ai bien roulé celui-là. Le problème c'est que je me suis fait virer. Bon comme je n'étais pas trop bête j'avais économisé en cas de coup dure et avait bien veillé à avoir des gens endettés autour de moi. Dans ce milieu y a des lumières, des gens vachement dangereux qu'il vaut mieux pas chercher ou côtoyer autrement qu'en amis, et y a les autres, petites frappes dont je faisais partie. J'étais pas un as de la baguette mais les poisons ça me connait. De ce fait on ne me cherchait pas trop. Après tout j'avais eu sous la main des tonnes d'ingrédients.

En parlant des bourreaux de l'allée des embrume, y en a un de ceux-là qui m'a contacter. Il vendait de l'herbe frelaté. C'est plus trop d'actualité aujourd'hui mais à notre époque beaucoup de sorciers fumaient. C'était un peu un exutoire de magie. Bref on était vachement bien après une petite pipe. Celui-là il la coupait avec du tabac qui avait macéré dans de la potion hallucinogène. C'était un bon plan, assez honnête : j'aidais à la confection de la potion, je fermais ma gueule et je pouvais vendre dix pour cents de ce que ma potion permettait de produire. C'était vraiment le paradis à ce moment-là qui a duré pas loin de dix ans. Je m'en mettais plein les poches et je dépensais tout. L'herbe est entrée dans ma vie à cette époque-là aussi. J'en fumais de plus en plus. Une sale addiction à laquelle on ne peut plus s'échapper.

En dehors de ce « boulot » pas trop légal je faisais des petits vols, du racket, bref je vivais ma vie de fripouille avec joie. J'ai un peu gagné de grade, le patron n'avait pas à se plaindre de moi, je rapportais. Me suis retrouvé avec des types de plus en plus louches, de plus en plus dangereux. Des gars de Poudlard qui trempaient de par chez nous. Des gens de la haute qui versaient dans les artéfacts de magie noir il me semblait. Moi je leur faisais avec un autre gars qu'ils ont tué plus tard des potions assez balèzes pour leurs rituels. J'ai appris quelques sorts que je regrette toujours d'avoir lancé , enfin ça c'est ce qu'elle voudrait que je dise la Juge Weasley. En fait moi je prenais mon pied à voir ces nouveaux petits caïds s'effondrer quand les vaisseaux sanguin de leur yeux explosait ou que tous leurs ongles se mettait a suinter pus et sang et qu'il ne pouvait plus se servir de leur baguette.

Mais c'est un peu après que tout a dérapé. Je me suis fait attraper par les Aurors, enfin, par Alastor. A l'époque ce n'était pas le même qu'à la fin de sa vie. Le Vieux nous a tous un peu adoucit je suppose. C'était un ancien de Poudlard, d'à peu près le même âge que moi. Il était venu dans le bar incognito et se la jouait caïd. Moi ça m'a pas plu : il affichait un écusson discret mais que je savais repérer de mes relations : celui de Serpentard. Je me suis dit que j'allais le faire chialer un peu, comme ça pour m'amuser. Ben j'aurais pas dû. Cette raclée que j'ai prise ! Il m'a littéralement massacré dans une ruelle, j'ai rien pu faire. Rien. Je me souviendrais toujours de la forme de mon coude hors de mon bras et de la couleur de ma jambe droit, de la bouillie littéralement. Le type il s'est approché de moi et il m'a murmuré : « Je sais dans quoi tu traine pourriture. Si tu balance tout on va peut-être pouvoir s'arranger à l'amiable »  
Je me suis carrément pissé dessus. Et j'ai tout balancé effectivement. C'était le début de notre arrangement. D'ailleurs je suis longtemps resté l'indic d'Alastor, mais nos relations se sont bien améliorées.

L'affaire a eu d'énorme retombée. Des gros noms sont tombés si je me souviens bien. Pas tous. Le gars qui faisait des potions avec moi, je préfère même pas en parler, je fais toujours des cauchemars de ce qui lui est arrivé (et si vous êtes curieux allez faire un tour a l'Inferi Rapin, vous comprendrez).  
Bref ils allaient me retrouver c'était sûr. Alors je me suis carapaté me bourrer la gueule d'une façon mémorable au Pied de Sanglier. Je sais plus trop de quoi j'ai causé et ce que j'ai fait mais le lendemain j'ai pas pu y revenir. Ça aurait était pas trop grave, mais ce fils de pute de Partower, ouais je donne son nom, de toute façon il est mort blanc comme neige cet enculé. Que Vous-Savez-Qui le torture jusqu'à la fin des temps ! Bref il m'a attrapé par le bras et m'a jeter un regard qui m'a littéralement sonné. Pis il s'est mis a murmuré des trucs bizarres en me regardant. De ce qu'on m'en a dit plus tard c'était un truc de magie d'esprit afin de rendre fou sa cible. Et ben pendant qu'il me regardait cette enflure une déflagration de magie a retenti dans la rue. La rue gondolait devant la puissance qui dégageait de lui. L'autre con m'a lâché et son regard a changé du tout au tout. Il crevait de peur ça se voyait.

« A …. A … Albus, compagnon. Que … que. »  
C'était pitoyable il était tombait à genou et il tremblait de tout son corps. Moi j'en menais pas large mais au moins je tremblais pas quand je me suis trouvé écrasé par la puissance de son aura.

« C'était l'acte de trop Guinéo, vous…. Non, nous en avons trop fait, trop déséquilibré le monde. Tu aurais dû comprendre toi qui étais initié de Nous. Tu comprends que je ne peux t'empêcher de continuer. Après tout c'est une de mes erreurs que je dois réparer »

La voix de Dumbledore était douce. Nostalgique.

« Même … lui tu... ne l'a … pas.. » Partower suffoquait, moi aussi d' ailleurs.

« Il est des choses pire que la mort Ginéo, bien pire. Tu aurais dû le comprendre plus tôt. Nous étions là pour ça. Nous ne devions plus corrompre les hommes hors de leur destin. Nous ne devions plus les forcer, une rafale d'énergie traversa la rue, à se dépasser. Et toi, que fais-tu ? Je vais juste réparer mon erreur. »

Et le Mage de Lumière pleura alors qu'il s'approchait du type qui avait voulu me tuer.  
Il pleura et embrassa mon bourreau sur le front avant de cueillir un de ses larmes avec son index et de retoucher Partower à l' endroit de son baiser. Il prononça des mots que je ne compris, et ne comprendrait jamais et l'atmosphère magique de la rue s'étouffa.  
Alors il se tourna moi m'attrapa le bras et il transplana.

A tout jamais Dumbledore demeura mon mentor et mon Héros. Si j'écris ici c'est parce que sous le couvert de vouloir sur glorifier Harry, Albus c'est vu destitué de son statut de Maitre de la Lumière. Un immense affront pour le transférer à un Mage qui n'a n'en a jamais voulu. Cette conversation fut mon sauvetage.

«- Bonjour Mondingus, tu connais déjà l'homme qui se tient à côté de moi, Alastor me fit un signe de la tête, as-tu déjà entendu parler de l'Ordre du phénix ?

-Qu'avait vous fait à Partower, qu'est- ce que je fous ici ? Savez pas que c'est interdit d'enlever des gens ? Pourquoi vous l'avez pas crevé cette enflure ?

-Du calme Fletcher, ou je me charge de te rappeler à qui tu parles !

- Allons Alastor, il est normal que Mondingus soit un peu perturbé. Vois-tu, dit-il en s'adressant à moi, durant ma jeunesse j'ai fait des erreurs, les choses ont échappé au contrôle du brillant jeune homme que j'étais. J'ai provoqué la Guerre d'une certaine façon. J'ai réparé une de ces erreurs.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avait fait ? Pourquoi il a pas était arrêté avec les aut' ?

- Dure est la politique. Cet homme était un Griffondor, un de mes meilleurs amis. Il est insoupçonnable aux yeux du ministère. Il a d'ailleurs lutté activement contre Grindelwald.  
Concernant ce que je lui ai fait, je dirais simplement que par un acte de magie blanche qui dépasse ta compréhension, j'ai lavé l'affront que cet homme a fait à la Magie, je l'ai purifié.

-Il est encore vivant, s'il veut il peut encore me dézinguer. Devez me protéger !

- Cela m'étonnerai fortement qu'il soit capable de te lancer un sort offensif après ça. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Cependant je me désole que nous nous rencontrions ainsi. J'aurais préféré avoir à t'accoster autour d'un bon whisky pur feu.

- Comment que vous savez qui je suis ?

-Alastor m'a parlé de toi, De tes magouilles, de tes relations. Mais aussi de ta personnalité. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais, ils t'ont poussé dans cette voie. Considère le soutient que je peux t'apporter comme un rachat de cette erreur que j'évoquais plus tôt. Rejoins l'Ordre, une menace nouvelle approche. D'une autre envergure. Je sais que tu ne veux pas te battre ou te faire remarquer. Je ne te demande pas ça. Continue d'être loyal envers Alastor, avertis-moi si les Ténèbres se font oppressantes dans ton milieu et je te promets que la Lumière t'accueillera en son sein quand sonnera l'heure.

C'est texto ce qu'il m'a dit et comme ça m'engageais pas beaucoup et qu'Alastor me fouttait encore les jetons j'ai accepté et me suis retrouver dans l'Ordre, à lutter contre Voldemort. J'étais toujours à la limite entre les deux. Entre Ombre et Lumière. Mais j'étais homme d'Albus. J'ai joué mon rôle dans l'histoire, dans la première guerre. La destruction du Monstre fut un énorme soulagement pour tous. Bien sur l'Ordre se désolait et se déchirait. Mais je suis allé faire la fête. Je n'étais pas intime des Potter. Bien sur mon cœur c'est serré en entendant l'histoire tragique de la traitrise de Sirius, la fuite de Remus et la Mort de James et Lily. Alors j'ai bu pour eux.

Je vais pas tergiverser mais je me suis fait chopper en train d'utiliser la magie devant des moldus. Bon, heureusement Alastor m'a sauvé le cul. Les années suivantes ont été prospères. Encore une fois j'ai profité du désordre ambiant pour me faire du fric. Je continuais mon job auprès d'Alastor pour protéger mes arrières et Albus venait de temps en temps partager un Whisky chez moi. Tout allait pour le mieux.

Puis Il est revenu. Et L'Ordre m'a rappelé. J'ai recommencé à sonder les petits mangemorts, bref mon travail de gardien du bien comme je me plais a l'appeler. Après la mort de Black j'ai compris que le petit Potter se révèlerait un grand Mage, je dois être un des premiers sorciers à m'en être rendu compte mais l'aura qu'il dégageait en m'interpellant sur les affaire de Sirius m'a rappelait la nuit ou je me suis vu mourir. Albus c'est fait buter par cette pourriture de Rogue. On aura beau dire, beau faire, sous l'impulsion d'Harry, Rogue reste une pourriture. Ayant côtoyé des types qui puait la magie Noire, Rogue est l'un des pire. Ok il s'est révélé être plutôt avec nous, il n'empêche qu'il restera toujours pour moi une de ces création de Voldemort, un de ces sorcier qui se découvre à fréquenter des forces qui leurs sont supérieures, qui les font grandir, un peu à la manière d' Alastor et Albus

Puis j'ai dut participer au plan des sept balais. Forcé par Alastor. Et tout a dérapé.

L'Horreur innommable volait derrière moi, troisième fois que je sentais un de ces êtres d'Exception. J'ai perdu tous mes moyens, je me suis enfui. J'ai appris plus tard qu'Alastor était mort peu après. J'ai pleuré l'ami parti, par ma faute. Je le pleure toujours.

Par la suite l'ordre n'a plus pu me contacter et Voldemort prenait lentement le pouvoir. Et il connaissait mon existence. Il m'a fait tomber en me soumettant à l'Imperium me forçant à braquer un magasin. Chose que je n'aurais jamais fait totalement conscient.

Quand j'ai était libéré (et je passe sciemment Azkaban sous silence, aucun Homme ne mérite de savoir) l'Elu avait triomphé. Et beaucoup de mes compagnon était mort. Trop de ceux qui avaient connu la première guerre.

Plus tard Potter m'a avoué que la Prophétie ne m'avait pas englobé dans sa finalité.  
Le Vieil Homme n'avait pas mentis, la Lumière m'avait sauvé. Mon existence avait racheté une partie des erreurs d'un Homme inestimable. Merci Albus »


End file.
